Discovery
by superscar
Summary: Max goes into therapy. MaxAlec Author's note added.
1. Default Chapter

Discovery

A/N: This and all other Dark Angel stories I've written can be found in their entirety at Gumboot Mafia: 

Chapter One:

When Original Cindy woke up that morning, she was surprised to see Max in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Boo, I thought you were hittin' it with Alec."

Max was startled out of a dazed stare and turned to her friend.

"I was."

"So now you got all those hormones under control and its business as usual?" 

Wincing, Max set down her cup and looked O.C. in the eye. "I shouldn't have done it, O.C."

"Why not? Boy's hot and knows what he's doing, plus he knows where your coming from so he won't be sniffin' for a relationship."

Max cleared her throat, "Yeah," she agreed, looking away.

"Hold up, suga, you don't WANT a relationship now, do you?" O.C. watched Max for signs.

"With Alec?" Max asked, "Hell no. He'd never stay with just one woman."

"You might be surprised what the boy can do if you give him a chance."

"Believe me, he's not interested and neither am I," Max tapped her fingers on the table, glaring at the cupboard in front of her.

"Don't front, Boo. I'm down with you wanting to relieve some of that sexual frustration with someone you trust but if you don't wanna get with the boy, why are mad he couldn't be faithful?" O.C. smiled at the confused transgenic and went to get a shower.

***

Alec reached out into the expanse of his bed, discovering nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked around. Alone, of course. Had it been a dream? It couldn't be, he told himself looking around. The bed was messy, but it always was… If it WAS a dream, he would have rolled all over the place anyway. He smiled at the memory. It was real, wasn't it?

He slipped out of bed and hurried out the door of his bedroom, hoping against hope that maybe she was just up making coffee or taking a shower. Naturally, she was long gone. Sighing, Alec went into the bathroom for his own shower, wondering what would happen now. It was amazing how something simple like sex could change everything. It hadn't actually happened to him before last night, but he had seen a number of movies on the subject.

Had she felt the connection too? Alec stepped under the stream of water and winced in pain, opening the curtains to stare at his back, covered in scratch marks. Grinning, he stepped back into the water. She had felt SOMETHING anyway…

***

"What should I tell Logan?" Max asked when O.C. got out of the shower.

"The truth," O.C. answered easily enough.

"Which is?" 

"You're the only one that knows that, Boo."

Max exhaled, grabbing her bag. "Well, you ready to go?"

***

Alec had been at work for ten minutes already, practicing looking natural. He heard 

Max and O.C. open their lockers behind him and closed his eyes briefly before turning around.

She wasn't looking at him, of course, but O.C. was.

"Morning, Ladies…have a nice evening, I trust?"

Max's eyes flashed, meeting his. She glared at him slightly, but he was gratified to see she wasn't truly pissed, more wary.

"I've had better," she shrugged, stuffing her bag into her locker and trying not to smile.

O.C. looked from Max to Alec and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go talk to Sketchy," she said, abandoning them.

"Better, Max?"

"Is that so hard to believe, Alec?"

He stepped closer to her and she backed against the locker. "Impossible," he whispered, grinning as her eyes widened.

"Hey, Normal, you got a package for me?" he called out, leaving Max to sit down on the bench.

***

"Suga, you ok?"

Max looked up as O.C. caught her staring off at nothing for the second time that day. 

"I…I can't believe this is happening."

"What's happening?"

Her eyes wide and confused, she looked O.C. in the eye, "I'm attracted to Alec."

O.C. laughed, "Boo, you ALWAYS been attracted to Alec."

Max swallowed, "But I thought that…that it was just an itch…you know, scratch and it's gone?"

"Scratchin' just makes it worse sometimes, Boo," O.C. shook her head.

"But he's…ALEC," Max was still unable to believe what her mind and body were telling her.

"Yeah…Alec…the anti-christ," O.C. nodded thoughtfully.

"Exactly. Well, he's not THAT bad."

"Just unreliable?"

Max nodded, then frowned, "Well, no, not really."

"But he's definitely a jerk, right?" O.C. was enjoying this.

"Absolutely," Max nodded emphatically.

"Like when he tried to steal your baseball? Or almost killed you?"

"Exactly!"

"So if he had gotten there first, you would have let him have the baseball."

"Well, he would have just spent it on tramps, I had to pay Logan back the money that 

saved HIS ass."

"I thought he paid Logan back."

"Well, yeah, but not for awhile."

"Just enough time to find another heist, maybe?"

"So…he would have paid you back, then."

Max shrugged, "I guess."

"Come correct on this, you just don't want him spending his money on other women."

"What?" Max sputtered.

"You're only complaint about him is that he spends money on women, Boo."

"No, the virus-"

"Wasn't his fault and you know it."

Max swallowed. "So, what? You want me to hook up with Alec now?"

"Nah, Boo," O.C. smiled, "You gotta do what makes you happy, but you need to see things like they really are for that to happen."

"I…don't know."

"Am I PAYING you for gab time?" Normal shouted, "BIP!"

TBC


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am way too damn lazy to upload every single one of these stories, particularly the ones that are huge as hell. So this is basically a form letter to say the following:  
  
THIS STORY IS DONE JUST NOT HERE  
  
If you want to read the rest of this story, it can be found at Gumboot Mafia - the link to which is in my profile.  
  
There is a section there under Dark Angel fanfiction that mentions 'Scarlet' - that is me. My stories are there.  
  
Any issues, please contact me.  
  
Thank you and good night. 


End file.
